


Not cute

by SenTheSeventh



Category: No Thank You!!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: All the fix-it, Fix-It, M/M, So much fix-it, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic set in the Maki route, exploring what might be after the end of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not cute

Maki

Maki doesn't like self-reflection. Too much of a pain, in more ways than one. He found solace in indifference when Haru uses stupidity and hedonism; it's not so different, in the end. They're not so different, both of them. Kindred in a way that led him to caring.

He hates thinking but he hates caring even more. It was good to feel joy when Haru disobeyed his programming and gave up on killing him, though. It was good to feel desire and affection. Kissing and fucking because he wanted to. He's not used to want things. Has stopped a long time ago, lost the habit. Or at least hoped he did.

But caring also bring bad feelings. Worry, fear, frustration. It's a pain. It's a serious pain.

“… Any lead?” he asks Inui.

“We're still searching… Sorry. Kazuki will be back soon with more news. It's a good thing you saw his tatoos and the taxi that went to get him. They make good lead for an investigation.”

There's a tinge of interrogation in Inui's gaze. He ignores it. A lot of things can be solved by ignoring them.

Haru couldn't. Pain in the ass, refusing to let him be.

Say you want the things you want and strive to get them.

You can't let yourself go numb like you used to.

I know you'll have another opportunity to do something. And you can't fail then.

Easy to say. Cruel to say. Haru had a knack to get to him. Few managed to, but the guy didn't stop at indifference... Studying him, deciding what was best for him like Maki didn't know how to live.

Maybe Maki didn't. Maybe that was why he'd been so pissed off at the time.

Well, too bad for Haru. Maki's taking his revenge, in a way.

He's “striving to get what he want”, and he won't fail.

 

***

 

Haru

I can't remember the name of my target. I believe there's the character for “sky” in it but I'm not sure. I don't really care, anyway. He's just a client who thought he mattered far more than he actually did. The organization doesn't take kindly to intrusions in their business.

There's a few men guarding the gates. Judging from their postures, they're good. Judging from their routine, they're far too confident. I can see blind spots just from half an hour of observation. Furthermore, it’s three in the morning, so they must be tired. At least, their moves seem a little more sluggish than they should. This is going to be easy. Not that I'm complaining, of course: I need to live, after all. Everything that favors my survival is a plus in my book!

Sky Guy is not part of any mafia, so Narimiya told me the death had to be natural if possible. Otherwise, I have to use the gun I was given. It's a bit too nervous for my taste, but it's used by the chinese triads, so it'll divert suspicion. I'll try to be as discrete as possible, though. I want to be as efficient as I can, so they won't ever be tempted to suspect anything about my mission at sotano. Sorry, Maki-chan: I don't think I'll make it out alive. But I'll protect you and Pops and Hiroshi and Ryu and Renren. Narimiya is a sentimental man. He's covering my action in this.

Unless he's acting according to Grandpa's orders, of course. A test of my reaction to betrayal, just like HiXX survived long enough to test my attachment to other people. But I don’t think so? I mean, I’ve known him from even before our kidnapping... He’s... No. I don’t think so... I think?

I don’t want to linger on that anymore, so I turn my attention back to the patrolling men. Ten minutes of waiting and they leave the gap I was waiting for. I hurry up and take advantage of the tree’s cover to sneak by the wall. There’s so much western-styled ornaments on it that it’s easy to climb to the roof -- grabbing, pulling, pushing and... done! By the time I’m reaching second floor, the first guard is just coming back and I’m up on the roof before he thinks about looking up. I may be dumb, but I’m a professional in what I do!

I easily pull out a few tiles from the roof. It’s pretty late and from what we know, there’s only one more guard inside. If he’s keeping watch on Sky Guy’s bedroom, I’ll probably have to give up making it look like a natural death. I have to be careful of domestics, too, but they’re not going to be much of a pain at this hour.

I enter a small, clean ceiling full of covered furniture. They look expensive under the sheets, but I ignore them and slowly open the door. It’s not locked and it doesn’t creak. Good! I slip in a long, stylish hallway with garish ornaments. There’s no one in view and no camera, either. Where is the bedroom? Left... Right... There’s an ugly sculpture on my left, so left! I’ve been given a phone for the mission, so I’ll snap a picture of it for Narimiya. I don’t think he’ll react much, but it’ll be fun to show it to him!

Past the sculpture, the hallway continues into darkness. I walk carefully, any noise swallowed by the thick carpet on the floor. My patience is rewarded since I hear breathing nearby. Was I heard? I don’t think so. There is a peaceful rhythm to it. Pulling air in, pushing it out. In, out. Softly, evenly. There’s only one person and he or she doesn’t seem to be moving, either. The last guard? I want to stay low, but I need him to move. If he is sitting, I can shoot him with a sleeping dart: he’ll think he fell asleep. But if he’s standing...

Well, in any case, I’ll have to kill him if he’s an obstacle. I equip my night vision goggles: there’s indeed a man standing in the middle of the corridor. I aim and shoot him with the sleeping dart. Even silencers don’t entirely erase a gun’s noise, so I’ll favor discretion for now. It’ll be much easier to kill Sky Guy if he’s still sleeping!

There’s a small gasp, then silence. I walk past the fallen bodyguard and carefully check the door. Good! It’s open. It’s awesome to be so trusting, Sky Guy! Maybe you thought having such a cool character in your name made you immortal? Well, I find my name cool too, so I’m not jealous!

Remembering how I got my name makes me happy, so I take a few seconds to go back to professional mode before I veeery slowly push the door open. Little by little, I see more of the room: there are many expensive-looking paintings, then a gigantic bed in which someone is sleeping. Sky Guy! He’s not moving. That should be normal, but my instincts are suddenly screaming at me...

The door is violently pulled open. I draw my gun, but a blow make me drop it. Quick, too quick. I jump back but I’m too slow and a bullet graze my hip, the pain bright and sharp like a firework. White sparks dance under my eyelids as I stagger to regain my balance. I’ve managed to grab my knife with my other hand, though, and throw it toward my assailant -- should have kept it, but I’ve got a second one anyway, I just need to throw him off guard...

There’s a satisfying grunt of pain and I get my second knife. I’m in the hallway, at an angle calculated to force any attacker to come into my line of fire if they want to get me, but there’s no noise. I wait, focusing on this small rectangle from which death can come at any moment. The pain in my leg seems to grow in importance, dull and deep. It’s not like fireworks anymore... Fireworks are always brief. I wonder what happened to my fishes? What did I call them already? I should remember. This was a happy memory! But pieces of my summer keep escaping the pierced kettle that serves as my brain. I try to keep them from escaping, but it’s as efficient as trying to retain water just with your bare hands. Only the biggest pieces remain...

What did I call them? I’m forgetting something. I know I am... Not just the fishes’ names, but something else. Pain and numbness are making it hard to think... Am I dying? I should feel fear, but I can’t...

I see a blurry shape in front of me, tall and menacing. That’s what I forgot! I was watching the room’s entrance... Yeah, that’s it for me. I’m not even carrying my knife anymore. I think it fell...

Sorry, Maki-chan...

 

***

 

Maki

Haru takes a long time to collapse from the sleeping dart. Active agents are often toughened to those kinds of products. When he hears the dull sound of a weapon escaping its owner’s limp fingers, Maki leaves the bedroom. Haru’s unseeing eyes try to focus on him. Maki kicks his legs from under him, pinning him to the floor until he feels his body go completely soft. He’s not taking any chance with this one. Searching him reveals two more knives and a small gun.

According to the garden cameras, Haru acted alone. Inui and Nice Guy... Hiroyuki? are taking care of the taxi outside. Maki stabs the knocked-out guard, pull the bodies in the bedroom and waits. The owner of the mansion... Sky... something? won’t wake up anytime soon. Corpses tend to stay in place.

After a while, he receives a text from Inui. Coast is clear. Maki ties Haru to his back, blocks the door and waits. Ren and Ryu have been tasked with lighting the other side of the mansion on fire.

When he hears the first shouts, Maki sets the bed on fire and leaves quickly by the window. None of the guard noticed the broken pane during their rounds. Amateurs.

Haru’s breathing softly against him, his chest pressing against him. He’s bleeding a bit from his hip wound, but nothing that he can’t stand. He’s a tough one. He survived so far.

He gets to the car. There’s everyone plus an inconscious prisoner. Well-dressed, a prosthetic arm.

“The taxi?”

As usual, Inui understands him better than the others, who merely look perplexed.

“We checked. There was one camera, without sounds. It was broadcasting live but Ryu managed to hack it before we attacked.”

“However, we should depart quickly.”

Ryu’s cold, precise voice stating the obvious. Maki unties Haru from his back and Inui catches him.

They leave.

 

***

 

Haru

I know this room!

That’s the first thought that comes to my mind when I wake up. I know this room! But it’s not mine, so... A client’s? It might be, because I quickly realize that my wrists and ankles are tied to the bedpost. But... I have a good feeling here.

The smell of gun oil jostle my memory. Maki-chan! It’s Maki-chan’s room. But why am I here? I was in the middle of a mission...

I turn my head carefully. There’s Maki-chan! He’s sitting near my bed and... playing with a grown-up Eyebrow?! I didn’t think that Maki-chan would take care of him! I thought he would find it too much of a pain. But it’s true that he played with him when he was sick. Even though he was at risk to get sneezed on! I think Maki-chan really like animals. Maybe he like cuddly things? Like Hachiko, and like the plush that I gave him. That’s adorable, Maki-chan! I really should have bought another seal-thing for you.

... Hold on! None of that explain why I’m here, though! Or why I’m tied to the bed!

“Maki-chan!”

At the sound of my voice, Maki-chan turns to face me. He’s still holding Eyebrow in his hands, though. Hello, Eyebrow! I didn’t think I’d remember how you looked.

Maki-chan is not saying anything. Oh, yes. He’s too lazy to talk on his own...

“What am I doing here?”

I test my bonds, but they’re holding well, as expected from a professional like Maki-chan.

“We captured you.”

“How?”

He seems annoyed but you know how is it, Maki-chan! If you’re lazy, I’ll have to ask until I’m satisfied!

“... The owner’ll explain.”

Oooh! Maki-chan developped strategies to escape talking! That’s unfair, but I’ll let it slide because I have other worries.

“The organization will look for me.”

He shots me an annoyed glance, like “why do you fuss other everything?”.

“They won’t.”

“Why?”

“The owner.”

What? Pops will explain? Or Pops is responsible for their lack of reaction? This old-man... ! But it’s no use. I’ll have to work around his laziness.

“When will he arrive?”

“... Evening.”

It’s day, so that mean a few hours for ourselves. Maybe we’ll have time to have sex? But...

“Did you kill a man in a car?”

“No.”

Amazingly, Maki-chan finds the motivation to add a word to his statement:

“Friend?”

“Brother.”

He takes out his phone, pushes a few buttons and presses it against my cheek. Seriously, I’ll have to make your phone calls?! There’s a limit to laziness! Pops’ voice come out of the speaker:

“Maki?”

“It’s me!” I say cheerfully.

There’s a silence.

“I mean, I’m still tied to the bed! But Maki-chan was too lazy to phone himself. What do I have to say, Maki-chan?”

He looks at me, annoyed. Was I really so good at reading your mind before I left? Let’s see... We were talking about Narimiya, so... It’s probably something about that?

“I think it’s my brother!” I say.

“What? Haru...”

“No, I mean, I think Maki-chan want me to tell you about my brother. It’s the man in the car!”

“... Ah. You like him?”

I think about that. I never did stop to reflect about it.

“Yes! A lot, I think. He helped me cover for you, Pops!”

From what I understand, they were going to kill him, so I might as well emphasize all the good Narimiya did. Once more, Pops stays silent.

“Did you already kill him?”

“No.”

“That’s good! How did you get me?”

“We made it so a number of the organization’s clients would seem suspicious. Then we waited for them to send you.”

That’s pretty clever, Pops! And pretty risky, too.

“But how did you get their identities?”

“Let’s say it’s a trade secret.”

Understood. You don’t trust me enough to tell me that yet. Fair enough!

“You know”, I say, “the organization will try to get me back.”

“The organization is currently busy electing its new leader.”

Something stops in my chest. I look at Maki-chan, but of course he’s inexpressive as ever.

“He’s dead?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You killed him?”

It’s hard to breathe. I don’t know why, but my breath just won’t come out.

“Maki did.”

I don’t think I feel good. I don’t know what I feel, but bad things are part of it. I thought I would be happy, but there’s a lot of fear and anger and very bad feelings that are stuck in my chest so tightly that I can’t draw a breath.

“Haru? You’re still with me?”

Pops sounds worried. I want to laugh or cry or - yes! I know. I know what I must do. I smile at Maki:

“Let’s have sex!”

Pops makes a weird sound on the phone. Maki sighs and takes the phone back:

“Handling it.”

He hangs up before Pops can say anything. I smile at him. He can’t refuse me, because I’ll pester him until he says yes!

“Can you untie me?”

“...”

Maki barely hesitates before he does. I try to grab his T-shirt to kiss him, but he’s quicker than me, maybe because of the remnant of the drug in my system. His body pins mine as if to fight, his lips crashing against mine. I taste blood, a bit of pain as teeth cut into the inside of my mouth, and it’s making things even better. I’m not used to such an active Maki-chan. I’m not used to him anymore at all. I fucked a lot of people since then, and a lot of people have fucked me, and now his smell and his touch are a bit foreign and nostalgic. I like it! I like touching him. I laugh a little in the kiss and savors his taste as he fucks my mouth. His back is still just as muscular, and his glorious boobs are still just as firm. His pecs twitch a little when I pinch his nipples, and his kiss gets just a bit deeper. You’re more sensitive than before, Maki-chan! Is it because you missed me? Because I missed you! So much every day, even when my memories of summer got dimmer and farther.

We stops and he looks at me as if he’s searching for something, then he sits up to unbuckle his belt. I help him before his laziness catches up, unzipping his pants.

“Want me to suck you off?”

He doesn’t answer. It’s been so long, I forgot how to read his expressions, but at least I’m more familiar with lazy Maki-chan! I undress myself, then take off his T-shirt. I really like his body. I really like watching him and touching him, pinching and pulling on his nipple. He watches me patiently, but his dick is already half-hard, so he can’t be that annoyed. I stop to grab it, though, before he gets bored.

I try to lean down to breath in his smell but he catches my shoulder and pushes me down again. It reminds me of the last time we fucked. It’s the urgency he showed back then, and suddenly I understand that it’s because he’s so glad to see me.

“I missed you!” I tell him.

He snorts and smiles very slightly, which is probably his way of saying he did too. His hand cups my face and he’s kissing me again, his erection pressing against my leg. He’s a bit gentler this times: our tongues caress each other, his teeth tease at my lips. I seriously want to fuck him, but it’s been so long I need to prepare him. I push my thigh between his, caressing his dick.

“Can you lay down, Maki-chan? I can’t fuck you like that.”

He grunts as if to say, “who care?”. But I do! I don’t want to hurt him again. I make him roll over and I push his thighs open, resisting the urge to breathe the thick scent of his crotch. He’s clearly impatient, so I’d better not test him.

Like the first time, his sphincter adapts easily to my fingers. He’s not loose, grabbing at them with a calm indifference. I use my free hand to masturbate him, using short, soft gestures. He’s looking passive as always, but his dick is getting bigger against my palm. I really, really need to fuck him. As soon as I’ve got two finger knuckle-deep inside him, I take them out and watch how his hole is still gaping from the loss.

“You got any lube, Maki-chan ?”

He grunts and grabs my hips. His dick is full and red, drooling a bit of pre-cum. I take that as an order and align my cock against his asshole. I don’t ask him permission, since I’m a gentleman and know that will annoy him. Instead, I plunge right into him, feeling his body twitch around me before he yields. His ass is warm and firm and the pleasure makes me laugh. I’m happy, I realize. I’m so happy and scared and happy and I want him. When I move he tenses willingly, and lets me touch his boobs and his face. I remember the joy I felt when I made him react for the first time, and when he was so forward the last time. It’s the same now, bubbling in my chest like I’m drunk: I kiss him again and again before he holds me in the kiss with a grunt of annoyance, making it deep and passionate. His hips are moving against mine, pushing against my thrust. His ass is tensing, massaging my dick from the inside. I find his prostate easily, grinding against its curve while I pump his erection. His breath is getting shorter against my lips, but I’m getting there too. I rest my face against his shoulder and kiss his scar here.

“Maki-chan...”

It sounds like I’m pleading. Maybe I am. Sparks of pleasure are making my movements more erratic even though it’s easier to move now. My muscles are tensing and thinking is almost impossible. His smell is stronger now, sweat and musk and gun oil and food -- the entirety of Maki-chan, so beautiful and living against me. I need him so much -- I try to go quicker, deeper, slamming into him. I feel his body get even tighter, squeezing my dick one last time, and the pleasure is enough to send me over the edge. There’s an hitch in his breath when he feels me coming inside him, a moan even. Then he’s coming too, sperm shooting on our stomach and chest.

I stay a bit against him, feeling the warm of his skin. Then he pushes me down, pushing his legs between mine. There’s a question in his eyes. I think it over before I answer.

“Why not? But be careful. I’ve been fucked recently, but you’re bigger than the others.”

He looks a bit annoyed, but he reaches behind the bed and pulls out lube. Can I really take him? Probably. Will it be pleasant? I don’t know. I don’t think I ever bottomed willingly. Maki-chan pours some lube on his fingers. I knew they were so thick, but I never realized it. Now that I’m about to be fucked by them, I’m very aware of the fact. My breath is short. My stomach’s muscles jump when he lays his free hand on it.

“It’s going to be okay.”

There’s gentleness in that reassurance. It makes me a bit calmer. One of his fingers enters me easily, barely stretching my body, then another. I pull Maki-chan’s free arm so that his torso is within reach and touch his boobs, caressing them and teasing his nipples. He frowns a little but lets me do it. He’s so nice today! He’s being careful even though it’s obviously boring him. I love him. The fact seems so obvious that I need a moment to realize that I’m feeling love for him. Is it so important? It’s doesn’t feel like an earth-shattering revelation. It just feels like I’m happy. I laugh and Maki-chan looks at me quizzically. I’d explain but he puts in a third finger, taking my breath away. It’s still manageable, but his hands are big enough that the tip of his middle finger is pressing against my prostate. Small shocks of pleasure ripple through me as he moves them slowly. I manage to relax quite easily. After all, I like Maki-chan! And I know he’s not going to hurt me.

“... Good?”

I take a moment to understand, then I nod. I feel every knuckle of his finger distend my asshole as he pulls them out, then he applies some lube again and then the head of his dick is pressing against me. I take a moment to breathe and then Maki-chan pushes into me.

He’s big. I knew that, but know I’m feeling it fully. Accommodating the whole of his girth takes a few painful, twitching breaths. I feel his dick pressing against my prostate, overstimulating the nerves of my sphincter. A weird pleasure is buzzing from the tip of my feet to my head: I’m half-hard despite the discomfort. I lower my gaze to watch Maki-chan cock entering me, but visibility is not so good. He seems to understand my problem and pushes against my thigh, raising my hips. Now I’m seeing the pink, distended ring of my hole around his erection, his thick hard flesh glistening from the lube. My dick is getting even harder just from the view and the loud, obscene noises. He must be still feeling it, isn’t he? My cock fucking him. I came in him and now, he’s about to fuck me...

“Good?”

“Yeah”, I gasp.

He begins to move and it takes my breath away. My body’s just not used to such a thick cock. Each thrust is an overstimulation. My hands are grasping at his shoulder, and then he’s full against me. His skin is hot and sweaty, his muscles hard against mine. I grab him as his rhythm picks up speed. My body is getting used to the feeling and I end up gasping against him, half-failing to use tricks that are much easier with smaller partners. Maki-chan’s feeling it though, because I can hear his respiration going hoarse. Every crumb of pleasure that he shows feed my own desire, that and the small bit of pain as he begins to lose control and gets rougher. It’s too strong, too hot, too good. I’m moaning and crying out and my second orgasm hits me hard enough that I almost black out.

Maki-chan collapses on top of me as soon as he’s come. I can feel his cum in me, hot against overstimulated membranes. He’s sweaty, no: we’re sweaty and panting and sticky. I should be tired, but I just want to fuck him again. Maybe that’s the natural instinct of a young male trying to assert dominance. Maybe I’m just so happy to see him.

“You know, I missed you so much”, I say.

He doesn’t say anything. He just breathes against my ear, and then he ruffles my hair.

“You want another go?”

Now he’s sighing. That’s the Maki-chan I know!

“If you let me fuck you, I’ll clean you all up afterward”, I promise him. “Isn't it tiring washing yourself? You’ll just have to walk to the shower and I’m taking care of you!”

He seems to consider it. At least, I think there’s a pensive edge to his breath! And then he sighs in a “do what you want” way and rolls on his side as if getting up was too hard. A whole Maki-chan for myself! And it’s not a dream -- it’s real and I’m free and... I’ll think about it later. Now’s Maki-chan-time! I bend down to suck on his neck, kiss his shoulder just for fun. It’s not necessary but I want to, and it just make me happy.

His hand ruffles my hair. His voice is low as always, but I hear something in it that’s so strange and soft that it catches my throat.

“... I missed you too.”

There’s really only Maki-chan that can make me cry, and that’s one of the reasons he’s not cute... But somehow, that’s one of the reasons why I love him. I bury my tears against his shoulder, and I let his hands caress my back and my hair, and I forget myself in warm skin and mute tenderness.

His lips taste like an eternal summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure that Maki uses nickname for the team just like Haku does since he seems to have the same bad name memory, but... Well, there’s no canon source for his nicknames, so I had to make do. I decided that he would be calling Kouichi « Inui » even though it’s probably rather « the owner » - but, well, it’s clearer for the reader to uses real names...
> 
> This thing ballooned far out of control, but I really wanted to write a fix-it for everyone who, like me, finished the game and instantly went to Ao3 in search of a more satisfying (and less heartbreaking) ending. You know who you are!


End file.
